


Of Course, I Love You

by thedancingstorm



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Fluffy, M/M, Marriage, Patton is mentioned, Wedding Fluff, it's so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 10:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedancingstorm/pseuds/thedancingstorm
Summary: Virgil is nervous. Roman tries to comfort him.





	Of Course, I Love You

“I’m nervous,” Virgil says. He looks up to the mirror to look at himself. What he doesn’t expect was another person in the room. He spins around to catch the person’s eyes. “Roman!”

“Of course you’re nervous,” Roman says, smiling softly.

“‘Of course I’m nervous,’ Virgil says mockingly. “Aren’t you?” he asks.

Roman titters. “Yes.”

“I’m surprised you came to me about this.”

“I know you are the best to come to if I want to know how to handle this,” Roman says.

Virgil gives out a loud ‘ha.’ “You’re kidding, right?” He turns his face away to hide his blush. “Besides, that wasn’t the point. I’m surprised you came to me about this because if Patton finds you here, you’ll get a talk to.”

Roman laughs. “Right. And why again?”

“‘Seeing the bride before the wedding is bad luck!’”

“You still believe in that old wives’ saving?”

“I don’t want to chance it!”

“But Virge…” Roman takes a step forward. He opens his arms and Virgil just falls into them. They hug. “There is no bride here. So we aren’t unlucky.” Roman pulls back. He grins to Virgil. “Besides, I am already really very lucky that you said yes to me when I asked for you to marry me.”

Virgil covers his face. This is the exact reaction Roman wants, he’s sure. But he can’t stop himself. Something his husband-to-be is just too cute. “Of course I’d say yes! I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Roman kisses Virgil’s forehead.

“Okay, now get out of here. I still have to get ready.”

“Of course, my pretty!” Roman backs away, turns around, then looks back. “See you at the alter.”

Virgil waves. “Yeah. Of course.”

“I love you!”

“Save it for the alter!”

Roman blows a kiss, then closes the door. Virgil smiles and blushes. “I love you, too.”


End file.
